The Cravings Trilogy: Lips
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Yoh craves for the feel of Anna’s lips upon his own… Will he ever get to feel them? Part One of the Cravings Trilogies.


**Cravings Trilogy: Lips**

Summary:

Yoh craves for the feel of Anna's lips upon his own…

Will he _ever _get to feel them?

Part One of the Cravings Trilogies.

Disclaimer:

If I _did_ own Shaman King, would I even be here?

_It was night; the darkness of the night flooded the room except for the ray of moonlight shining onto the futon,_

_containing the figure of a boy lying beneath the sheets, seemingly pondering something on his mind…_

Yoh looked up to the ceiling, thoughts plaguing his mind… What was he thinking? 

It wasn't "What" exactly, but rather "_Who_".

Yoh was thinking of his blonde Itako. _Mine, _he thought. He was so privileged to be betrothed to such a beauty, cold she may be, but it was her beauty that intrigued him so. _Especially those lips_, Yoh thought. They were so full, so pink, so… Tempting… He had always wondered how they would feel. Would they be warm? Would they be silky smooth?

Many times a day, he would be tempted to just grab her and smother her lips with his own and feel it's smoothness.

But… Yoh knew better, she would give him a slap in return, he was so very sure of it.

Sadly however hard he tried, he could never stop being drawn to the lush fullness of her lips, like bees drawn to the sweetest of honeys.

So very tempting… So very sweet…

"Asakura Yoh!"

Yoh jumped up in shock upon hearing his Fiancée's shriek in the early morning.

_What time is it?_

Yoh looked at the clock next to him and realized it was 10 a.m. _Oh Kami… I was supposed to wake up at nine!_ He rushed about pulling off his yukata and was pulling on his usual green slacks when the door to his room was slid open.

"Yoh! Do you have any idea what time…" Anna stopped in mid sentence when she realized that Yoh was in the midst of changing. She stared at him as he froze.

"Uh… Ohayo Anna…" said Yoh as he sweat dropped, feeling heat warm his cheeks.

She blushed and slammed the door. Walking away, muttering that Yoh had better get Breakfast ready soon.

Oh Kami-sama… Why did Anna have to come in and have such a cute blush flood her cheeks, it just made him crave for her lips even more!

Yoh quickly dressed and hastened to the kitchen and began to whip up breakfast for the two of them.

"Anna-chan, breakfast is ready!"

Anna entered the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table and Yoh sat across, watching her take a bite of his pancake to pass the verdict if it was good or not. She chewed and began to lick the syrup off her lips…

Yoh couldn't take it anymore and pushed back his chair. Anna stared at him quizzically, "Yoh, what are you doing? Are you feeling alright?" 

_Yoh didn't answer but instead walked up to her, pulled Anna out of her sitting position._

"_I will be, after I do this…" He said and kissed her on the lips. He licked the syrup off her lips, enjoying the sweet liquid and slipped in his tongue, memorizing every crevice and…_

"YOH!"

Yoh was pulled out of his dream and looked at a worried Anna, feeling familiarity wash over him.

"Hai Anna-chan?"

Anna shook her head in annoyance and hidden concern. "I said that this is acceptable."

"Sou ka…" he said and began eating his fill, his daydream still fresh in his mind.

Oh man, that felt so real… 

Yoh jogged in the park as usual, beads of perspiration ran down his face as he ran in the hot afternoon Sun.

Yoh jogged along the rough terrain, the dream in his mind went deeper and deeper into details. Each step he took and thought he thought made him blush a deep red, staining his cheeks.

Yoh shook his head to clear his head.

_If Anna could read my mind, boy would she have a fit… I can already feel a sting coming on my cheek._

Yoh jogged nearer to the checkpoint and saw Anna looking at her stopwatch, bracing herself against a tree.

He ran towards her and stood in front of her.

"I'm done."

"Finally… Today, you were slower than usual…"

Anna turned towards Yoh and said, "Tomorrow you had better be better or else I'll make you run twice the distance."

Yoh and cried anime style, "Hai, Anna…"

"Let's go."

"Hai…"

Yoh walked towards her but tripped on a gnarled tree root and fell on top of Anna.

"Itai… Gomen Anna…"

He opened his eyes and realized how close their faces were.

Anna glared at him and tried to throw Yoh off.

"Yoh, get off me."

Yoh wasn't listening; he was staring as Anna's lips and he felt his face lower to hers.

Just a little bit more… 

Anna realized the space between them was closing and she blushed heavily.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered and was about to close her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her lips…

"Anna-san! Yoh-kun!"

Yoh and Anna froze upon hearing someone calling them and Anna snapped out of her daze and pushed Yoh off her.

They scrambled up and saw Manta and the whole Shaman gang.

Damn… I was so close too… 

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"We were looking for you two, we were thinking of having a reunion dinner at your place since we already got the stuff." Horohoro said as he showed them the bags of food they had.

Yoh looked at Anna with his puppy eyes and Anna shook her head.

"Fine, only if you all clean up after yourselves."

They all whooped and rushed to the Funbari Inn, screaming "Paaaaaaaaaartae!" all the way.

Yoh surveyed the crowd as he talked to Manta about school.

Horohoro and Tamao were laughing at Chocolove's jokes while stealing secretive glances at each other.

Pirika was teasing poor Ren who was blushing madly.

Iron Maiden Jeanne and Lyserg were talking about the latest Christian Sermons.

Last but not least, Ryu, Faust, Eliza and Jun were talking together.

But someone was missing…

"Manta, have you seen Anna-chan?"

"Hmm… I think I saw her go outside." Manta replied.

"Anou… I think I'll go talk to her, don't want her to be lonely. Excuse me Manta."

Manta nodded understandingly and went to join Chocolove.

Yoh walked outside and saw Anna sitting on the grass, looking at the dark sky.

Anna turned around and was surprised to see Yoh.

"Anna-chan, why aren't you in there with us?"

"Didn't really like all that noise."

"Sou ka…"

Yoh walked over and sat next to Anna.

Anna looked at Yoh.

"Why aren't you with them Yoh?"

"I came out to look for you."

"Oh…"

Yoh looked back at Anna and grinned.

"Besides, it's much better to be with you Anna."

Anna's eyes widened and she blushed, smiling. She looked away.

Yoh looked at her and gasped at the sight before him.

Anna looked even more beautiful; her body was bathed in the pale moonlight, highlighting her smile and the faint red that stained her cheeks.

"Kiirei…(Beautiful)"

"Hmm? Nani?"

Yoh caressed a surprised Anna's cheek and his face neared hers.

"You are…"

Yoh encased her lips with his and felt her soft lips.

_They're so much better than I thought… So, in describable…_

Yoh probed his tongue in coaxed her tongue out, pulling her closer towards him.

Anna stiffened and relaxed, moaning in his mouth.

Soon, there was a battle for dominance and they finally pulled apart for air.

"I've waited so long…" Yoh said, "It was worth it…"

"Aishiteru, Anna-chan…"

Anna looked at him and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Aishiteru, Yoh…"

They embraced and admired the stars above, knowing how much they truly loved each other…

**Hey Readers!**

Yup, it's me _again_! Hahaha…

Anyway, the next part of the Trilogy will come out perhaps next month.

I know, "SO LONG!" But I'm like soooo sorry, I have my exams starting on the 27th Sep. so, well, I have to study too you know… _Sigh…_

Oh well… I'll give you all a clue on which the next coupling and theme are.

One thing, one has long _hair,_ the other has point _hair_…

Hahaha…

I have to go now so see you around!

_**Pearly Faerie**_


End file.
